Another Ride on Shooting Star
by foolycoolyfan
Summary: This is what would happen if Haruko and Takura(Naota's Brother didn't know name at first) both came back to Mabase VERY SAD!Stop telling me i spelled Haruko's name wrong i already know ok.
1. Dreams Of The Past

Another ride on shooting star  
  
chapter 1  
  
Dreams of the past  
  
  
  
Crack!!!The sound of a baseball bat hitting the ball fills the air.  
  
Naota looks hard and see's his brother in the distance but the image faids.  
  
Out of nowhere he hears a insane girlish voice scream Ta-kun!He looked just   
  
in time to see Hodako's blue and white bass guitar came crashing down on his   
  
skull.  
  
OWWW!Naota screamed as he set bolt up right and hit his head on the   
  
top bunk.Why do i still think about her,he thought to himself, it's been  
  
well over year since she left i have to face the truth she's not coming   
  
back.he sat their letting this thought sink in. He couldn't realy believe   
  
it but he thought he had to.  
  
He stood up and walked across the room to where Hodako's old blue   
  
and white bass guitar sat. he picked it up.it was covered in dust,but   
  
he didn't care.He walked over to his bed and sat on it. he started to   
  
strum the gutar strings but they were out of tune.He didn't care,he   
  
just kept playing it untill he started to cry.Why did you leve me,  
  
why did you have to go.....I loved you.He whispered these words   
  
under his breath because noone else needed to hear them.  
  
NAOTA DINNERS READY!His fathers voice rang from the kitchen   
  
in an attempt to tell him to come downstairs and eat.He ignored   
  
him stood up and walked to the window.He looked out onto the   
  
city of Mabase, The steam bellowed out of the Medical Mechanica   
  
factory just like every day,and he thought to himself "nothing   
  
special ever happens here atleast since she left." 


	2. An Old Friend Comes Home

Chapter2  
  
An Old Friend Comes Home  
  
Naota decided to go down stairs and eat but he had to debate with   
  
himself about it. he went downstairs and noticed Mamimi sitting at the table.He   
  
turned to ask his father what was for dinner when the little bitty cog in his brain   
  
clicked.He looked straight at Mamimi and yelled Mamimi when did you get here agg I  
  
mean uh I mean..... But befor he get get the words out of his mouth he felt something   
  
slam into the back of his head and made him fall head first in the bowl of rice.I brought  
  
someone you mite be interested to talk to back with me she said as she took Naota's picture   
  
with his head in the rice bowl.Naota wheeled around hoping to see Hodako but instaed standing   
  
in front of him....... was his brother.  
  
Tears swelled in Naota's eyes he fell backwards this time flipping over the table   
  
and dumping Raman noodles on everybody.He lunged at his brother and gave him a hug but he didn't  
  
want to.He didn't know why but he was dissapointed it didn't seem fair that it hadn't been Hodako.  
  
He was longing to hear her voice see her he needed to cry but he couldn't do it in front of his   
  
whole family and a guest.He needed to be alone.Everybody was looking at him they all had big   
  
wide creepy smiles on their faces.It was strange Naota did the only thing he could he ran out   
  
of the kitchen and into the bathroom.Well there in a good mood today he said as he locked the   
  
door and started to take a shower.  
  
He walked back upstairs and into his room.He saw someone laying on the top bunk.  
  
He was sure it was his brother so he went uo to tell him goodnight.As he looked over the side   
  
rail he saw that it wasn't his brother.The person roled over it was a woman with a very happy   
  
expression on her face.She tackled him and said Has Ta-kun missed me the poor little baby.  
  
Naota started to cry once more but this time he wasn't sad he was what he thought to be the   
  
happyest kid on earth,because he knew immidiatley that it was Hodako.   
  
He looked up at her she was just the way he rememberd her.She had big yellow eyes,   
  
pink hair, and a smile nobody can forget. She was realy back she jumped up off the ground   
  
picked up her old guitar.Picked at a string and said Ta-kun it's out of tune now we can't have   
  
that.She raised the guitar over her head and slammed it into his.Which sent him flying out   
  
the window and landed about twenty feet away.He didn't care Hodako was back that's all   
  
that mattered. 


	3. Horns

Chapter 3  
  
Horns  
  
Naoto stood up and looked toward his house he   
  
smiled he knew when he got back He would see her again.  
  
Then his hand moved toward his head Ow that hurt.He  
  
walked into his room.Hadoko plucked the string again"Now it  
  
works just fine."Naota walked past his mirror looked at it   
  
and saw a horn sticking out of his head.His jaw dropped he looked   
  
at Hadako "What is this one gonna be?"Who knows she said   
  
as she picked up the cat and started to talk to it.  
  
At the moment his brother walked into the room first  
  
he looked at Hodako then to the horn coming out of his  
  
brothers head."Ok what the hell is coming out your head."  
  
"Um nothing your probably just tired goodnite."   
  
That nite Naota had another dream this time it was   
  
about Cantie and Hodako but it wasn't good and it didn't make   
  
sence.All he saw was Hodako lying on the ground dead and   
  
Canti fighting something......something huge.It doesn't make   
  
sence is is that what my horn is if so i can't let it come out.   
  
That can't be a premminision..........can it.  
  
  
  
Naota walked to school that day atleast that's what he   
  
told his father.Truthfully he went to the river to see Mamimi  
  
and tell her about his dream.That was a mistake he found   
  
Mamimi crying near the wall of the under pass.He needed   
  
someone to talk to but he didn't want to disturb her,but it   
  
appeared she felt different about that she walked over to Naota   
  
and then she just sat their looking at him and crying. "Why is   
  
she crying." he thought to himself. Mamimi started to speak but   
  
she couldn't say anything.At the same time in Naota's house   
  
the single chain link on Hadoko's bracelet started to move. 


	4. Loss

Chapter4  
  
Loss  
  
Pain surged through Naota's body his head felt like it was   
  
going to explode.His horn grew to a massive spike followed by   
  
a huge robotic head, it came out to be what looke like a thirty   
  
foot tall human with the head of a beatle and a laser rifle in   
  
place of a left hand.  
  
Naota froze where he stood he knew this was the   
  
thing from the dream.Mamimi tried to move him but he   
  
wouldn't budge.He just stared terrified. He only moved when   
  
he heard the sound of a scooter coming up the road at 80 miles   
  
an hour.Hodako jumped off her scooter just before it hit Naota.  
  
sorry she yelled as she landed next to him.The scooter   
  
had knocked him unconcious but Mamimi and Cantie took care   
  
of him.He woke up to th tv head of Cantie rite in his face.  
  
Get out of my way he yelled as he pushed them aside and ran   
  
toward the monster and Hodako.He was followed closley behind   
  
by Cantie.  
  
By the time he reached them there were allready dead   
  
people. That thing had killed well over half the population of   
  
Mabase. He ran straight forward he saw Hodako land on the   
  
ground but she just got back up and attack it again.The   
  
monster slammed her on the ground she stood up but she   
  
wasn't able to move fast enough the monsters massive fist   
  
came wirring towerd her!  
  
Out of nowhere Naota's brother came and pushed   
  
Hotako out of the way.Blood oozed out from under the fist.   
  
Naota ran toward his Brother crying he knew he had lost him   
  
but he couldn't except it.He ran to his brother and knelt down   
  
beside him and said "Please don't die." "Better me Than   
  
Hadako,I heard you talking in your sleep about her and about   
  
this where she would have died."He said this as he took his   
  
last breaths.A large red bubble of blood came out of his mouth   
  
and popped.Naota stood up looked at Cantie and said"It's   
  
alright go ahead we need to kill this thing.A huge mouth   
  
formed from Canties chest and swallowed Naota whole.The   
  
screw going into the back of his head caused excruciating pain   
  
but he didn't care.He was to angry to notice anything. 


	5. Final Ride On Shooting Star

Chapter 5  
  
Final Ride On Shooting Star  
  
Cantie's color changed from blue to blood red.His   
  
hand reached up toward the screen on his head and removed   
  
the Double neck bass guitar used by Atimusk himself.He   
  
jumped forward slamming the guitar into the other robot's   
  
head.BOOM!Nuts and bolts went flying everywhere,but the   
  
other robot wasn't done yet.It lifted it's left arm and pointed at   
  
Cantie/Naota.  
  
Naota's life flashed before his eyes.{flash back1}  
  
Naota threw the can of sower soda on the ground."my brother   
  
you know he has.......Naota stopped there as A crazy woman   
  
with pink hair on scooter had just came rushing towards   
  
them WAM! The scooter hit him and knocked him unconcious.  
  
{flash back2}Mamimi and Naota are stuck under the hand of a   
  
giant robot "Protect me Ta-kun" said Mamimi as soon as the   
  
words left her mouth the robot fell backwards Contie and   
  
Naota both stood up. The huge mouth came out of Contie's   
  
chest and swollowed Naota whole the robot became blood   
  
red.The other robot came up behind him and threw a punch.  
  
Contie blocked it with his hand,elbowed him and kicked him in   
  
the face causing him to fly some twenty yards away.{final   
  
flash back} BLAM! the power core exploded and Naota came   
  
out glowing red he had obtained the powers of Atemusk.  
  
Hodako looked at him angerily and screamed "His   
  
powers should be mine i wanted to eat him"A guitar horn   
  
formed on Naota's head he pulled it the rest away out it was   
  
the double neck guitar.Hadako started to fight with Naota.He   
  
just swung his guitar and flung her back ontop of the Medical   
  
Mechanica plant.Naota swooped forward and landed right infront of   
  
her.He changed back to normal ther were tears running down his face  
  
he looked up at her opened his mouth and said."I love you."   
  
Hodako blushed and opened her mouth to speak but before   
  
she could say anything Naota threw his arms around her   
  
and kissed her.  
  
That's why i'm fighting.Naota thought to   
  
himself.......for Hodako.Rage rushed through him   
  
which made Contie become his cannon form the word DIE!  
  
Ran across conties screen both fired at once.BOOM!!!  
  
After the Explosion their were to piles of scrap metal.  
  
Conties and the other large robot.Naota was laying in a puddle   
  
of blood.Hodako and Mamimi ran towards him"I'll give him   
  
cpr."Hodako said this in the calmest voice she could   
  
muster.Even though She knew it was too late.She bent over   
  
him and instead of trying cpr she kissed him and tears ran off   
  
her face onto his.As she stopped and lifted her head Naota   
  
looked up at her smiled and thought to himself(nothing special   
  
ever happens here.)And then he stopped breathing.  
  
sadly to say this is the end. 


End file.
